LC tank oscillators may be implemented in SERDES designs due to their favorable phase noise performance when compared to some other types of oscillators. However, current LC tank oscillators may not provide as broad a frequency tuning range as some other types of oscillators.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a solution which addresses the above-referenced problems associated with current LC tank oscillators.